Life is Never Easy
by Mishcabe71
Summary: All human. I've added my own main character into this its about Tessa's life and dealing with problems people should never have to face in their life. With the help of Dimitri will she be able to live a normal life again. contains rape, lemons and abuse


**Disclaimer: VA doesn't belong to me although some characters do belong to me. Please do not steal any ideas, as this is my own.**

**This is a new story and ill post the prologue and first chapter and if I get enough reviews I may keep on writing. This is an all-human story, set in 2011 some in 2010 (will right certain dates)**

Brief background on Tessa: She is 5'10 with light brown hair and blue eyes.15 years old (birthday is in December). Is thin with small chest features but long legs and a tight ass. Comes from a strict family who are middle class (Father Abe, Mother Janine). Is a quiet smart girl who focuses on studying (not really classified as a nerd) and doesn't want to disappoint her family. Works as a waitress at the local café down the road from her house.

Brief background on Dimitri: 6'7 with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Still has the slight Russian accent (which makes his irresistible to girls). 22 (Birthday is in February). Comes from a rich family who lives on many acres in a Mansion. Isn't up himself for being rich and is very caring and charming. Is in college studying to be a doctor, is also a famous footballer.

**Prologue: M rating (contains mentions of kidnapping, rape and abuse)**

**TPOV**

_15__th__ November 2010_

It was Reflection Day at school. The entire year level, all 250 of them was sent of to the chapel and sat on the floor; I on the other hand had to sit on a chair so none of my stitches came out. My friends sat at my feet and I smiled down at them as they turned their phones off. A man stood at the microphone waiting for everyone to come in take a seat before talking.

"Good morning students, my name is Mr. Stephens and I've been told that today is your Reflection Day. Well today isn't going to be like your other Reflection Day's you've had we're you've sung, danced and talked about safe sex. Today you'll be getting to know the people around you, become closer with them and yourself." He paused as we quietly listened.

I brought a knee to my chest then thought better of it and placed it back down on the floor. I looked over everyone's head and sighed, _'this was going to be a long day' _I thought.

"We're going to split you up into 2 groups so we can get through this quickly" He quickly divided up the room and the first half left to go to a different room. "So what we will be doing is having one person come up and sit on this blue chair" He patted the seat of it. "And you will raise your hand to ask any question you would like to get to know that person better and if that person, who is sitting on the char says your name you stand and ask your question. Nothing is to be repeated outside of this room and if we find out someone has said something there will be a punishment."

I sighed and waited for my go, listening to people questions and answers quietly. I waited until I was called up and slowly made my way up front. I sat down on the seat and waited for the first person to raise their hand.

A hand rose and the person stood and spoke. "What's the hardest thing you've had to do in life?"

My eyes dropped to my hands that sat in my lap as I tried to stop them from shaking.

After a while I looked up and accepted the microphone from Mr. Stephens.

"My guess personally is that none of you have ever had to watch an eleven year old be raped by the same people for the past two years. That at night you have to pray thy will leave you alone so you can comfort this child and pray that everything will be ok and that the police are coming for you. You get to know these people as monsters and this child as a sister. You learn each other's weaknesses and strengths and know that if one acts out that the other will be punished as well. The hardest thing for me? Knowing this girl lost her childhood because of these men and you can do nothing about it." I stood with tears trailing down my cheeks.

A boy in the back row put his hand up and I nodded towards him.

"If you could change anything in your life what would it be?" He asked

I took a shaky breath. "To of known that these men had been following me for the past week and to have reported it to the police instead of just letting it slide by." I looked up at everyone, "NEVER be afraid to ask for help."

I turned to Mr. Stephens "can I please sit down now?"

He nodded and I handed him the microphone before making my way back to my seat. The rest of the questions went by quickly before we were able to go outside for lunch. As I slowly walked out with my friends I saw him standing at the office watching me. I smiled and told my friends I would meet up with them in a minute and walked over to him. He walked towards me and as soon as he could reach out and touch me he pulled me into a tight hug. I cried into his chest as he just held me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. After a while I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Hi" He Russian accent thick. His brown hair had been pulled back into a pony tail and he wore jeans and a singlet that showed off his muscles.

"Hi" I whispered back.


End file.
